


A Simple Suggestion

by DardalionWrites



Series: A Semblance of Suggestion [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When your Semblance lets you make suggestions people will believe without question, it can be hard to resist the urge to use it to your advantage. Luckily for Blake, Yang and Pyrrha, their friend is a gentleman who would never use his Semblance on them.At least, they must be friends, right? Even if no one can quite remember how they met Rice or when.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Kali walked into her living room with a tray in hand and five drinks sat upon it. One for herself and four for Blake and the _three friends_ she’d brought home with her. Kneeling to lay the tray on the coffee table, Kali shared the drinks out.

“You know, I thought Blake was only bringing her partner to meet me. I didn’t expect two more to come along.”

“It was a last-minute kind of thing,” Yang said, accepting a drink. “Blake and I were in the airport and we ran into Pyrrha.” The redhead in question waved politely. “And I couldn’t believe my eyes, but she was with Rice.”

Rice, the boy in question, smiled back at Kali and whispered a polite greeting. He was a rather plain-looking boy her daughter’s age. Human with brown hair and brown eyes that held a quiet confidence. Kali was sure she’d never met him before, yet Blake acted as though they’d been friends forever.

“I see,” Kali said, “And you all decided to come along?”

“It was my idea,” Rice said, sipping his tea. “I hope you don’t mind, Mrs Belladonna. It’s been a while since I had a chance to talk to Blake and I didn’t want to miss out on the chance.”

“Hm. You’re friends, then?”

“Childhood friends.”

That was odd. She couldn’t remember a boy named Rice, let alone a human on Menagerie. But then again, it wasn’t like Blake told her everything she did or everyone she hung out with. If she had, Kali might have seen the White Fang coming sooner.

“And you know Rice as well?” Kali asked Yang and Pyrrha.

“I met him in the tournaments,” Pyrrha said. “He was my first friend before Beacon.”

“I met him on Patch,” Yang said. “We’re childhood friends.”

“Oh? Both you _and_ Blake count him as that?”

Rice’s eye twitched and he laughed and looked away from her. “I travel a lot. I’m surprised you don’t remember me, Mrs Belladonna. I used to hang around with Blake all the time.”

Now that he mentioned it, she could sort of remember. Not him and not his face, but the concept of him fit. She could remember that there had been a friend. Or maybe it was that his words jogged her memory. Either way, she nodded, accepting his words.

“You’re a huntsman, then? Like Blake?”

“Oh, no. I’m not a fighter. I travel. I do have my aura, though. To protect me on the road.”

That was sensible. The Grimm were everywhere nowadays, and it paid to have a little something to defend yourself with. He didn’t look particularly strong, but maybe that was a good thing. Blake had clung to strong people in the past, and that led to problem cases like Adam.

“Rice has a kick-ass Semblance as well!” Yang said, obviously proud of her friend and eager to show off. “Tell her about it!”

Rice laughed. “I really don’t like to boast about it…”

_Humble,_ Kali thought. _That’s not a bad trait._

“Then I’ll tell her,” Yang said, rolling her eyes with amused disgust. “Basically, Rice can make you think anything he says is a good idea. If he tells you it’s normal to wear your shoes as a hat, you’ll think it is! If he says you should sing like a bird in the morning, you’ll want to.” Yang nudged him in the ribs. “Show her. Use it on Blake. Make her do something embarrassing.”

To Kali’s immense pleasure, Rice shook his head.

“I could never do that, Yang. It would be taking advantage of someone.”

“It would,” Kali agreed, pleased to see he was such an upstanding gentleman. “I have to say that having a Semblance like that, I’m pleased to see you wouldn’t try and abuse it. There are many who would in your shoes.”

“Oh, I know,” he said, nodding sagely. “It’s a responsibility and a half, but I take it seriously. I’d never make a friend like Blake or these two do something they didn’t want to.”

“I’m relieved to hear it. You’ve made such good friends, Blake!”

“Mphll!” Blake agreed, mumbling around Rice’s dick.

Blake was face down over Yang’s lap, naked as the day she was born and bobbing her head up and down his cock. As naked as she, Rice sat between Pyrrha and Yang, an arm around each of their shoulders, reaching down to cup their full breasts.

Oh, it had been a bit of a surprise when they’d shown up and started doing that, especially when Blake undressed and started to suck him off in front of her. Rice had explained it away, though. Blake wanted to see what his cum tasted like, and he being such a good friend had let her.

Personally, she thought it was a little forward, but it wasn’t her place to judge. Blake was an adult now, and it was her job to support her daughter in all things, not lord over her. If this was what Blake wanted, Kali would support her.

And from how Blake’s feet were happily kicking in the air behind her, she looked happy enough.

_I’m glad,_ she thought, smiling fondly as her daughter licked and fondled the young man’s balls. _She never looked happy with the White Fang. Always so hurt, always trying so hard to fix the world._

“You’ll make sure to not use your Semblance around my house, I trust,” Kali said, looking back to Rice. “I don’t want to hear of any pranks played on the girls, no matter how benign they are. And certainly not on me, young man!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t.” He smiled happily. “You can trust me, Mrs Belladonna.”

Oddly enough, she did. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she could trust him. Maybe she was starting to remember when he’d been Blake’s childhood friend. That made sense, even if the name and face continued to elude her. Then again, her memory wasn’t what it had been.

“Well, four people is more than I expected to be looking after, but I’m more than happy to let you each have a room,” Kali said, seeing that Blake was too busy to be a proper host. Her daughter was trying her hardest to suck Rice off, but she was obviously inexperienced at it. Silly girl. “I’ll have to get a few ready, though. I hope you don’t mind if I ask you to wait.”

“That’s not necessary, Mrs Belladonna. It wouldn’t be fair to make you do all the extra work on our behalf. The four of us can share a room.”

Three girls and one boy? That was obviously a little odd to suggest.

“It would save you having to prepare some other rooms,” Rice said, looking directly at her. “And you wouldn’t need to do as much cleaning up afterwards.”

“That makes sense.” Kali marvelled at the simple logic, finding that it _did_ indeed make a lot of sense. They were obviously such good friends, Pyrrha and Yang not even reacting as Rice played with their bodies, and Blake clearly trusted him if she was willing to lay down in his lap and let him use her mouth like that.

Why hadn’t she thought of suggesting it? Maybe _she_ was the one being silly.

“Maybe _you_ should join us as well,” Rice said.

“Me?” The suggestion flustered her. She waved a hand, laughing it off. “Oh, come now. That’s a little much, isn’t it? I couldn’t share a room with my daughter and her friend. Her _male_ friend.” It was too much already to let him sleep with three girls his age, but it just made so much _sense_ to let him. “My husband would have words to say as well.”

“But your husband isn’t here. Right?”

“He’s in Mistral at the moment,” Kali confirmed.

“Then he won’t know if no one tells him. Will he?”

“No.” The answer was obvious. “No, he wouldn’t.” Something tickled at her mind and she felt a little heat creep up her neck. “But that doesn’t make it okay, Rice. I think it’s a little too much to suggest, especially in front of Blake.”

“Blake doesn’t mind.” He looked down. “Do you?”

“Mhm,” Blake said, looking up with one eye as she shook her head, still making slobbering sounds around the young man’s cock. A little drool had dribbled down onto his balls.

“Still…” Kali said. “It doesn’t feel quite right.”

“I think you should share our room,” Rice said. “It’ll mean less cleaning for you, and you’ll only be lonely if you’re sleeping on your own.”

“I would be lonely on my own,” she said. He was right about that.

“And what Ghira doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“You’re right.”

It made sense. The more and more she thought about it, the more sense it made. And really, hadn’t she slept with Blake before when she was younger? Those early days when Blake would snuggle between her and Ghira. This would be different, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why.

“I guess it wouldn’t be a problem. But no funny business, young man.”

Rice leaned back, squeezing Yang and Pyrrha’s breasts and thrusting up into Blake’s mouth. “Oh, of course not, Mrs Belladonna. You’re a married woman. And if it’s not too much to say, your husband is a lucky man.”

Kali giggled, more pleased with the compliment than embarrassed. As an older woman, she no longer flushed like the teenager she’d once been. “Thank you, dear. That’s very sweet of you to say. And if _I_ may be so bold as to say, my Blake should keep an eye on you. You’re quite the charmer.”

“Oh, I can be,” Rice agreed, laying a hand on Blake’s head and pushing her down onto his crotch. “Don’t you think Blake’s mother is pretty, Yang? Pyrrha?”

“Definitely.” Yang agreed. “You’re a babe, Mrs B.”

“You’re very mature and graceful,” Pyrrha agreed.

“Stop.” She waved a hand. “You’ll embarrass me.”

“Blake has a little of your figure as well,” he said, slapping her daughter’s behind gently. “I guess she got this from you. Can you turn around and show me so I can check?”

Kali saw nothing wrong with the idea. It was just her body after all. She turned sideways so they could see how her butt stuck out, then turned around fully to give them a better look. “Is this enough?” she asked, giggling. “Or do you need a closer look?”

“I think I might. Can you come put it in our faces?”

With a soft little sigh, Kali padded over until she was stood directly between Rice’s legs, then turned and bent over, giving him and the girls beside him a perfect view of her shapely bottom. It didn’t concern her that she did it; he only wanted to see it compared to Blake’s after all, and he was such a good and old friend of her daughters. A trusted friend.

She jumped a little when his hand touched her, stroking down the left side of her behind. “Rice,” she rebuked. “I said you could look, not touch.”

“Sorry, Mrs Belladonna.” He didn’t take his hand off. “But it’s hard to know for sure if it’s like Blake’s without getting a good feel. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Hm.” She supposed she didn’t. He was only looking. “I suppose not…”

“Actually.” He removed his hand. “I think all this clothing is getting in the way. It would be easier if you got naked.”

That was… That was a bad idea, wasn’t it? Something told her it was, but she couldn’t really figure out why. Her behind was hidden behind her dress, whereas Blake’s was out in the open being squeezed and caressed by Rice. They were all of them naked as well. In fact, she was the only one wearing clothes at all.

Maybe she was being ridiculous, but she just wasn’t sure.

“I think Ghira would have something to say…”

“He doesn’t have to know. I’d really like to see you naked, Mrs Belladonna. I bet Yang and Pyrrha do as well. Right, girls?”

“Oh yeah,” Yang said. “Come on, Mrs B. It’s nice to be naked.”

“I would like to see as well,” Pyrrha said.

Well, if they put it like that then how was she to say no? Laughing along with them, Kali stood and loosened her sash, drawing her dress down over her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Her shapely hourglass figure was one Ghira loved to run his hands over, and something few others had seen before, but here she was, baring it for her daughter’s friends.

It didn’t feel so bad. They made appreciative sounds and Rice obviously enjoyed what he saw – the way he began to thrust up into Blake’s mouth was proof. Kali stood before them all in her black lingerie.

“Is this enough?” she asked, turning around to present her round bottom again.

“The knickers still get in the way. I’d have an easier time telling without them…”

Humming, Kali reached back without standing, drawing her underwear down over her hips and letting it fall to her ankles. As it did, she also unclasped her bra and let that fall. Her large breasts swung free to hang beneath her.

“Better?” she asked.

“Much!” Rice sounded excited and his hands settled on her ass immediately, stretching and pulling to part her cheeks. “You have such a soft ass, Mrs Belladonna. Actually, can I call you Kali?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

His hands roamed over her, kneading and playing with her soft ass, brushing occasionally against her asshole and even against her pussy once – though Kali was quick to rebuke him for it. “You’re supposed to be inspecting my behind, mister. Not that.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He laughed but pushed his thumb against her pussy again, dipping it in a little. “I slipped!”

“Hmph.” Kali huffed and rolled her eyes.

Boys would be boys!

“It really is a marvellous ass, though. I think it is like Blake’s. What do you think, Yang?”

“Hm. It’s big and round but mine is better.”

“Mphh!” Blake complained around Rice’s penis.

“Blake!” Kali chided. “Don’t talk with your mouth full of cock.”

Her daughter’s ears fell flat, thoroughly told off, and Rice laughed, patting both her head with one hand and Kali’s ass with his other. “It’s not a competition, girls. Though maybe it should be.” His eyes lit up. “Hm. That’s an idea. A competition to figure out who has the best ass among you. And for the prize, I’ll even fuck the winner in the ass.”

Kali paused, considering. It sounded so wrong, like something wasn’t quite right, but no matter how hard she tried to think what that was, her mind came up blank. It was all just a game in the end, wasn’t it? Just a bunch of friends having fun. In a way, it was sweet of them to let her join in, even if she was so much older than them.

He was such a gentleman.

* * *

The four of them lined up against the back wall like the victims of the world’s most unusual firing squad. They stood with their hands flat on the wall and their bottoms pushed out, waiting patiently as Rice would come behind them, kneel and consider their behinds. It was all such a silly game, yet Kali found herself amused by it, nonetheless.

Rice really did put his all into judging them as well, running his hands all over their bottoms and even pushing his face between their cheeks. Naturally, the girls did their best to win points by shaking their behinds to make them shake.

Pyrrha’s especially had a wonderful jiggle to it. When Rice gave it a little slap, it rippled, and Pyrrha bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, making her cheeks come together with a clap. Yang’s was much tighter, likely due to being a huntress. That wasn’t to say it was any less special, but that came with no fat whatsoever.

Blake’s was the same, although it was much rounder than Yang’s. Blake tried to emulate Pyrrha, but though her bottom was wonderfully shaped and firm, it didn’t have the same bounce to it. Her daughter flushed, embarrassed to have tried and failed.

Rice gave her a raft of compliments either way. He was such a gentleman.

When it came to her turn, Rice spent quite a bit of time playing with her buttocks. Kali giggled and looked up toward the ceiling. She couldn’t believe she was doing this! How childish. Oh, but it was all just a little bit of fun between friends. When he gave her ass a gentle slap to watch her flesh ripple, Kali rewarded him with a shake of her own.

“You really do have a wonderful ass, Kali. Your husband is lucky he gets to plough it.”

“Rice!” she chided, laughing as she said it. “Don’t say things like that.”

“I say it like I see it.” He stepped back. “As for the competition, though. I don’t know what to say. You all have such wonderful asses. I think it has to be a tie.”

As expected, that brought its fair share of complaints.

“Boo!” Yang called. “You’re just chickening out.”

“Come on, Rice,” Blake said. “Judge us properly. We want to know who has the best ass.”

“It’s not uncommon for boys to try and please everyone,” Kali said, teasing a little herself. Ghira had been much the same when he was younger, though they’d certainly never done anything like this. “They try not to hurt anyone’s feelings, and just end up choosing the middle ground every time. In the end, you’ll just come out looking wishy-washy, Rice.”

“Ha.” He crossed his arms, more amused than annoyed. “Looks like everyone is against me. Alright. If you’re all so confident, then why don’t you all help me judge? I’ll pick Yang since you’re the loudest.”

Yang pushed off the wall and came over. “Fine. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

With her being the last to have been judged, she was naturally where Rice was, and so the first Yang came to. Kali looked forward again, waiting as Yang knelt down behind her and cupped her behind with both hands. She gave it a good squeeze.

“Wow. You’ve got a really thicc ass, Mrs B.”

“Are you calling me fat, dear?”

“No! Thicc!” Yang laughed. “It means sexy. Right, Rice?”

“It does,” he confirmed. “It’s a compliment.”

Well, if he said so then it was, and Yang really did seem to be enjoying her ass. The girl was rubbing her hands all over it, squeezing her cheeks and bouncing them together. “Whoah. Look at this bounce. You ever shaken your ass before? Like dancing?”

“When I was younger…”

“C’mon. Show us!”

Kali flushed, turning a shade of dark pink as she brought one hand up before her mouth. “I really couldn’t. it’s been years! And that was back when I used to go clubbing, long before Blake was born.”

“Show us!” Yang urged. “I bet you look sexy shaking that ass.”

“That’s a long time ago, young lady!”

“I really think you should do as Yang asks,” Rice said encouragingly. “We’re all friends here after all, and it’s just a game. Come on, Kali. Shake it like you used to when you were Blake’s age.”

Kali’s embarrassment faded a little and she looked up at the ceiling again. Goodness! Asking her to pretend she was seventeen again. How forward of them. Still, she couldn’t help but admit this made her feel young all over again. Shaking her head, Kali leaned her shoulders forward, sticking her butt out. Even if it had been a while, the movements were still there.

Yang and Rice cheered as she began to swing her hips, shaking and bouncing her ass in front of their faces. With how much bigger and rounder than it had been at Blake’s age, it well and truly swung and danced before them.

“Whoah! Go Mrs B!” Yang cheered, clapping.

“That’s amazing, Kali!” Rice said. “Keep going. Go on. Faster!”

Emboldened by their kind words, Kali leaned forward even further, until her face was pressed against the wall. She clenched her thighs and bounced up and down, causing her ass to do the same swinging enticingly before their eyes.

She kept that up for a good five minutes, five minutes which left her wet with sweat and feeling a little tired. _I guess I’m not as young as I used to be, even if that did bring back memories._ Coming to a stop in the midst of their applause, Kali looked back with an embarrassed smile.

“No more,” she pled. “I’m all tired.”

“Ha ha. That was amazing! You need to teach me how to do that.”

At Rice’s encouraging nod, Kali smiled. “Maybe later, dear. How about tomorrow?”

“Hell yeah! I give Mrs B’s ass a ten out of ten.” Kali flushed, pleased and a little touched by the kind words. Yang gave her still-shaking behind a couple of slaps before she moved on to Pyrrha. “You ready, girl? You’ve got a lot to beat.”

Pyrrha smiled back at her. “I’m confident in my training.”

“Oh? You train with your ass?”

“No, but I can control my body really well.”

To show that off, Pyrrha twitched each cheek one after the other, making them flick up and come back down again when she released. The action caused them to dance of their own volition, jiggling before Yang’s face. It wasn’t as dramatic or as full as Kali’s dancing, but it was still impressive and really showed off Pyrrha’s fine muscle control.

“Shiiit,” Yang said, grabbing hold and giving a squeeze. “Now I’m feeling bad about _my_ chances. How is your ass so full and soft with all the training you do?” Yang gave it a solid slap and it rippled, unlike her own, much tighter, bottom.

“Genetics, I guess.”

“You have good genes,” Rice agreed, looking her up and down. “What do you think, Yang? It’s hard to judge, isn’t it?”

“It is…” Yang squeezed Pyrrha’s cheeks as she had Kali’s, but it really did look like the poor girl wasn’t sure what to do. Kali wondered if that was because, as far as she could tell, the girl appeared to be straight.

It was harder to tell what was sexy if you weren’t aroused.

“Maybe you should go in for a closer look,” Rice suggested, coming to her rescue. It was kind of him to help her when she was struggling, and Yang caught on quickly, spreading Pyrrha’s cheeks nice and wide and pushing her face right up into her bum hole.

“Hm. Hmm…”

“You could try fingering it,” Rice said.

“Oh. That’s a good idea.”

It was, Kali reflected. It was a very, very good idea. Oh, it was good that her daughter and her friends had someone capable like Rice to rely on.

Licking her finger and bringing it out her mouth with a loud pop, Yang pushed it up against Pyrrha’s puckered bum hole, poking at the tight entrance. It was obvious the redhead was a virgin, at least anally, but to their surprise Pyrrha was able to flex her muscles in a way that caused her anus to flex and push out a little, opening invitingly.

Laughing, Yang took full advantage, pushing her digit in.

There the two were, Yang kneeling on the floor with one hand pulling Pyrrha’s cheeks open and the other pushing in and out, fingering the naked girl in the middle of Kali’s living room while Blake watched on, waiting her turn with a competitive look on her face.

It really was such a wonderfully normal scene.

“How is it?” Rice asked.

“Hot,” Yang reported. “And tight. Wow, I can feel Pyrrha clenching down on me – sucking me in.”

Given the look of concentration on Pyrrha’s face, that was deliberate. The girl really wanted to win the anal sex Rice had put up as the prize for their little game. She hoped Rice would be kind enough to offer a consolation prize if Pyrrha didn’t win. It wasn’t nice to play with girl’s hearts like that.

“So?” Rice asked. “Is it a nine? A ten?”

“I… I don’t know,” Yang admitted, taking her finger out. “That was easily as good as Mrs Belladonna’s.”

“You can see why I had trouble now, right?”

“Hm.” Yang stared at her finger.

Rice’s lips curled up. “You should taste it.”

Yang didn’t hesitate. The moment Rice spoke, she inserted her finger into her mouth and sucked it clean. “Hmm. That tastes nice. Not dirty like I thought it would.”

“Guess that leaves Blake for last,” Rice prompted.

Yang nodded and moved along, kneeling down as Blake proudly stuck out her behind, pushing her face and shoulders down against the wall as Kali had, the better to really arch her back and show off her Belladonna booty.

The inspection was thorough. Yang squeezed and groped, tweaked and slapped. Hummed and sniffed and even dragged her tongue up one of Blake’s smooth cheeks. Eventually, the time came for her to take the inspection further and she leaned forward, bringing her face close as she spread Blake’s ass with both hands.

When she tried to let go with one to stick her finger in, Blake’s cheeks closed again. They were bigger than Pyrrha’s and much rounder, making it difficult for Yang. She tried to adjust, holding one cheek open with one hand and using her elbow for the other, but Blake’s rear defied her again.

Kali was just about to come over and help when Yang decided she’d had enough. Spreading Blake’s ass open, she used both thumbs on either side of her daughter’s puckered anus, stuck out her tongue and dove right in.

“Eeep!” Blake squealed, head jerking up, ears twitching.

Rice helped, placing a hand on the small of Blake’s back to keep her still – saving her from pulling away and maybe getting disqualified. That was sweet of him again, and he put his other hand on Yang’s head, holding her there with a lustful smile as he watched Yang go to town on Blake’s ass, licking and sucking and pushing her tongue deep inside. All the while, Blake’s legs shook.

_Wow. I guess teammates are a lot closer now than they were in my day,_ Kali thought, watching with a little surprise.

Eventually, Yang drew back, face flushed and tongue still hanging out her mouth, a thin chain of saliva linking her tongue and Blake’s wet anus. It dipped temptingly but Yang went with it, opening her mouth and swallowing it all, leaning forward again to lap one last time at Blake’s asshole before pulling back.

“That was amazing!” Yang cried. “Oh my God, Blake. Your ass tastes so good!”

Blake, flushed and stammering, said, “I – It does…?”

“Hell yeah. Pyrrha, Mrs B, you need to come taste this.”

Kali recoiled. “Taste my own daughter’s ass?”

“You should,” Rice said, instantly laying a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. “You don’t want to be a spoilsport and ruin the game, do you?”

No.

No, she didn’t.

They were all having such fun and she didn’t want to be the one that ruined it, especially when they were so nice as to include her. With that in mind, Kali moved off the wall and came over, kneeling down beside Pyrrha, who had already taken Yang’s place and had her mouth and tongue buried deep within Blake’s ass.

Blake squirmed and gasped for breath, leaning bodily against the wall for support.

It was strange, Kali thought. There was definitely something unusual about all of this, but Pyrrha and Yang acted like it was so normal that she couldn’t help but think it probably was. Back in her day, she would have never licked the ass of any of her friends, but maybe she was just being old-fashioned. Rice certainly had no problem suggesting it, and Blake wasn’t saying no.

“That _does_ taste good,” Pyrrha said, moving back and licking her lips.

“See?” Yang grinned. “Come on, Mrs B. Taste your daughter.”

“Yes, Kali.” Rice smiled encouragingly. “Stick your tongue deep inside Blake’s ass.”

Kali held back. Something stirred in her head.

This didn’t feel right.

“Everyone else has done it. You don’t want to be the odd one out.”

When he put it like that, she couldn’t help but agree. Closing her eyes, Kali leaned forward, gently spreading her daughter’s behind and sticking out her tongue. She _smelled_ Blake before she tasted her, and it wasn’t a horrible scent by any means. Her tongue touched Blake’s skin just a little below her ass, finding some of Pyrrha and Yang’s mixed saliva. Dragging it up until she found the puckered skin around her hole, Kali was surprised to find it twitching and breathing a little, Blake unconsciously flexing it with every gasp.

Wanting to test the waters a little before she went the whole way, Kali ran her tongue around Blake’s tight hole. To her surprise, it tasted rather nice. Not at all like she would have expected – but then, maybe that was silly. Blake hadn’t used the bathroom and wasn’t in the need to, so there was no foulness to be had. Only the taste of skin, sweat and the mixed saliva of two other girls.

Kali took the plunge, pushing her tongue inside and wriggling it about.

Blake whimpered and made some quiet sounds, her behind shaking between Kali’s hands. So sensitive. She must have never done this before now, not that Kali could blame her, having never done it herself either.

In that regard, it was a mother-daughter bonding experience.

That felt nice.

Drawing back, Kali licked her lips. “They’re right, Blake. You really do have a lovely bottom.” Giving it a little slap, Kali giggled. “I guess you got that from me.”

“A draw,” Rice said again, and this time there were no complaints. “You ladies are all lovely in your own special ways. I think you _all_ have wonderful butts, and the fact they’re so different just makes it all the better.”

“But what about the prize?” Yang asked.

“Well.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “I guess I’ll just have to fuck all of you. Won’t I?”

Kali’s estimation of the boy went up, especially as the girls cheered. He’d put himself on the spot offering the prize, but it was good to see that he was a boy who would follow through on his words. It was also sweet of him to end the competition without hurting anyone’s feelings.

“Blake first,” he said, squaring up to Blake’s wet behind. “You’re already in position after all.”

“Hah-!?” Blake looked back, eyes wide. “But I’m not prepar-eeeeeeeed!”

Blake squealed as the thick cock spread her ass wide. It would have never fit if it wasn’t for the hefty amount of lubrication they’d all left on her, and even then it was tight. Blake gasped and leaned forward, eyes scrunched shut as Rice slowly worked all eight inches of himself into her virgin asshole.

Kali watched, surprised and bemused as to what was happening in front of her.

Her daughter, Blake, was being fucked in the ass in her living room, and she was on her knees, one hand on Blake’s hip and the other on Rice’s, watching as he worked his thick shaft in and out of her, leaving Blake gasping for breath and moaning into the wallpaper.

That was strange, wasn’t it? That was wrong?

No. Blake wanted this prize. She’d competed for it. The right thing to do was support her daughter.

“Congratulations, Blake,” she said. “You get to be the first Rice does.”

“Ah! Ah! Hah! S – Slow down!”

“No way.” Rice grunted, swinging his hips forward and slapping his pelvis into Blake’s ass. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Ever since I saw you at the airport. Ever since I saw your sweet ass, I wanted to fuck you.”

Well, that was certainly bold of him to say. That was a good thing, Kali supposed. All too many people tried to conceal their thoughts and dance around the bush. A part of her thought telling Blake he’d wanted to fuck her was a bit much, but Blake didn’t seem to mind, so why should she?

Boys and girls were obviously a lot more forward nowadays.

“Ugh. Ah.” Rice squeezed Blake’s ass hard and gave her a solid slap. “I’m going to cum inside your ass. You like that?”

“Ah! Ah!”

“I said you like that.” He smiled. “Don’t you, Blake?”

“Yes!” Her eyes snapped open. “I like it when you come in my ass, Rice!”

Kali didn’t think that made sense since Blake was obviously a virgin, and thus had never had someone do that inside her, but the point was wasted a second later.

Rice gasped and pushed forward, driving his hips into her and squeezing her cheeks up against him. His balls clenched and she knew that his cock would be pumping his seed directly into Blake’s bottom. Her daughter let out a ragged moan, eyes closing as she stuck out her tongue, drooling onto the carpet.

“I like this,” she moaned, repeating his earlier words. “I love it when you come in my ass…”

“You’ll get plenty of opportunity to feel it again,” Rice said, pulling out of her. Kali had a front row seat to his wet shaft moving past her face, and she could only stare at her daughter’s abused hole, which pulsed in front of her, a little off-white cream dripping out of it and running down over Blake’s wet slit.

“Who is next?”

“Me! Me!” Yang took a spot next to Blake, shaking her behind.

“It’s my turn,” Pyrrha argued, doing the same.

“I’ll do you both, then,” Rice said reasonably, standing behind Yang and running his hand up and down his dick, spreading out the wetness still on it. “I bet yours will be the tightest here, Yang.” He spanked her. “Not as full as I normally like, but your tits more than make up for it.” He reached around to grip one, pushing his chest into her back.

He wasn’t gentle with her. Spearing into her ass, Rice gave Yang no time to get used to him and proceeded to hammer away. Yang didn’t seem to mind, shaking and twitching as she was. Her eyes closed and she moaned into the wall.

After a minute of that, he drew out suddenly, making Yang moan. He stepped over, slapping Pyrrha’s ass to make it jiggle again and then pushing into her. Pyrrha smiled and squeezed down with her muscles to milk him, earning another solid slap for the effort. She moaned and groaned as he took her, pushing her up against the wall.

At the same time, he looked to her. “You don’t mind me fucking everyone anal in your living room, do you, Kali? It’s easier here than moving to a bedroom.”

“Not at all, dear,” Kali said. He had a point since it would mean going up all those stairs.

“Why don’t you move Blake to the couch?” he suggested. “She looks like she’s about to fall down.”

Blake had already fallen to her knees, in fact, and though she was still slumped against the wall, it was clear she couldn’t stand on her own. Kali moved over to help her daughter up, half-carrying and half-dragging her to the couch while Rice switched back from Pyrrha to Yang, pushing into her while Yang screamed out in pleasure.

“Have a sit down,” Kali said to Blake, pushing her down onto the soft seat. “That’s a good girl.” Her eyes found Blake’s ass again, which was leaking Rice’s cum. “Oh, you’re making a mess all over the furniture, Blake.”

“S – Sorry, mom…”

“You could clean it up!” Rice called, watching with a smile.

“Hm. I don’t have a cloth…”

“Use your mouth.”

Oh. That _was_ a good idea. Why hadn’t she thought of it? Leaning down, she pushed Blake back so that she rolled onto her back, her legs and crotch riding up a little. That let her dip down and catch some of Rice’s semen on her tongue, then lick her way back up to Blake’s puckered ass hole and seal her lips over it.

It tasted bitter, but not disagreeable. The important part was not letting it all get out to make a mess, so Kali pushed her tongue back in again and swirled it around, collecting all the cum inside her daughter before it could spill out.

“Hah. Ah… Ugh…” Blake moaned softly, placing her feet down on Kali’s shoulders and back and leaning into the sofa.

Behind them, Pyrrha and Yang continued to squeal and cry out, Yang now shaking badly and bent double, being fucked so hard that she was almost bent over like a triangle. Rice pulled out and pushed into Pyrrha, grunting and coming almost a second later.

“It’s in me!” Pyrrha cried happily. “I win, Yang!”

“H – Hey,” Yang moaned. “N – No fair…”

“Ah. Hm.” Rice groaned as he came inside Pyrrha’s tight ass. “Yang, go lay down on the table and spread your legs. Quick.”

Shakily, Yang pushed herself up and did as asked, laying down over the knee-high coffee table. She brought her heels up to rest on it, spreading her legs wide so that they could all see her wet sex. Kali watched from the corner of one eye, continuing to tongue Blake to clean her up.

Rice whispered something into Pyrrha’s ear, dragging her head back with a hand on her neck. She listened and then nodded, the two drawing away from one another. Pyrrha brought a hand between her legs and held it over her bottom, waddling over to squat over Yang’s face. Rice, meanwhile, came around the other side, gripping Yang’s ankles and sliding down onto his knees, cock positioned at her ass.

Yang looked uncertain.

“Make sure to swallow it all, Yang,” he said as Pyrrha lowered herself down. “It wouldn’t be fair for Pyrrha to dump all that cum on Kali’s carpet, would it?”

Yang’s indecision faded. “No,” she said. “It wouldn’t be fair.” Her lips parted, mouth opening wide. “Ahhhh~”

Pyrrha sat on her face and pushed, while Rice plunged into Yang’s waiting ass.

It was good of him to be so conscientious, Kali thought. It was one thing to have her clean Blake up, but another to have Yang look after Pyrrha like that. From her angle, she could see Yang’s throat bob as she swallowed the cum being squirted out into her mouth. A little trickled down over her chin, but Yang reached round to catch it before it could fall on the floor.

When Rice came into Yang’s ass as well, he grabbed Pyrrha by the ponytail and dragged her down. “You know what to do, Pyrrha.”

Smiling, Pyrrha completed the circle, sealing her lips over Yang’s dripping asshole. The two sixty-nined one another on the table, making happy little sounds as they guzzled away. Rice staggered back, his cock almost certainly spent.

Even so, he strode toward her.

“You don’t have to,” Kali said, pulling off her daughter’s sweet tasting bottom. “I know you’d rather use the girls and I’m just an old woman. It was kind of you to include me this far.”

“None of that, Kali.” He smiled and stood behind her. “The moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you as well. I guess this whole competition was just a way to get you to join in.”

Flustered, and a little touched, Kali brought a hand to her chest. “Really?”

“Oh, definitely. When I first saw your fat ass, I knew I had to bury myself inside it.”

Again, there was that sense of wrongness, that sense of something being off. But as Rice pushed Kali up and bid her kneel on the couch over Blake, face to face and chest to chest, their pussies touching and squashed together, she just couldn’t identify it.

They were all just spending time together as friends. Blake’s new friend, Rice, wanted to have fun with her just like he was with Blake and Yang and Pyrrha. It was nothing but his way of including her and not leaving her left out as the others had all been fucked. As his cock pushed up against her ass and forced its way inside, her entire body shook, lost in the throes of him ploughing and hammering away at her rear. When he switched down to Blake, Kali watched fondly as her daughter’s mouth opened and closed, thin trails of saliva connecting her lips as she mewled and moaned.

Back and forth he went, pushing into each of them and even pushing his cock between their pussies at one point, fucking himself against their clits while slapping Kali’s ass with both hands, turning her cheeks bright red.

“I’m going to cum!” he yelled. “I’m going to make a mess all over your sofa, Kali.”

That would be bad, wouldn’t it? Especially after all he’d helped her do before that to keep it clean. Oh, but she had an idea, such a simple idea. Ghira wouldn’t approve but he didn’t have to know. And really, weren’t they all friends?

“Why don’t you come in my ass, Rice?”

“Heh.” She could hear his grin and feel his hard cock slam into her again. “Good idea. I think I will.”

He pulsed inside her, hot and hard and twitching badly. And then she felt it, first as a single rope of heat shot inside her, then more, bursting out from him and filling her insides, leaving her so warm and sore, but also in a tingly way.

This young man, Blake’s friend, was ejaculating inside her ass, inside a married woman’s ass, after he’d just finished taking her daughter and her two friends as well, all of whom lay about the room in various states of bliss.

As he filled her, as he came and laid atop her, reaching around to squeeze her boobs so hard they hurt, Kali could only look down into Blake’s hazy eyes. Her daughter was out of it, almost completely gone and drooling slightly. It made Kali smile.

Blake had made such good friends at Beacon.

_I’m proud of you, sweetie…_

* * *

It was said that things came full circle, and so it was that it eventually came back to Rice sitting on the sofa with his arms looped over the top. Pyrrha and Yang weren’t beside him but were instead passed out on the floor, chests rising and falling as they recovered from all the sex they’d had.

Kali stepped back into the room, still naked and with a sore behind, though thanks to Blake licking it out, she hadn’t made a mess anywhere. Coming over with a fond smile, Kali sat down beside the boy and offered him a cup of tea.

Rice drank it quickly, recovering his strength.

“Thanks, Kali.” He offered it back politely and she laid it on the table, beside a small puddle of semen Yang had managed to miss. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Thank you.” She giggled and then smiled at the boy. “You know, I was a little unsure about you at first.”

“Oh?” He smiled back. “How come?”

“I’ve not heard Blake talk about someone with your name before, and I have to admit she’s normally so cautious around humans. I suppose I just had a bad feeling.”

A mother’s intuition. Kali felt bad about that. Her intuition was normally spot on, and it had been raging against poor Rice all evening, even now. Shaking it away, she laid a hand on the boy’s knee and smiled.

“I’m glad to see I’m wrong. You’re a fine gentleman. Especially to have a Semblance like yours and not take advantage of it. I can’t think of many men who wouldn’t use it at least a little.”

“I know. It’s a responsibility.” Rice cupped one of her breasts with his hand, massaging it. Kali let him, seeing no problem. “But if I used my Semblance on you, I think you’d notice. I mean, you’d be able to tell if something strange was going on. Right?”

“Oh, definitely.” Kali laughed again. “I wasn’t born yesterday, young man. I think I would be able to tell if you were taking advantage of my little girl.”

“Or you?” he teased.

“Rice!” Kali slapped his arm good-naturedly. “You’re such a flirt. Blake should be careful.”

“She definitely should,” he said, leaning back and letting out a happy sigh. Face down in his lap, Blake bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking at his length as she tried desperately to bring him to orgasm, her hands weakly kneading at his thighs.

She watched fondly, pleased her daughter had found such a sweet friend.

“Kali,” that same friend said, touching her leg. “Why don’t you show Blake how to _properly_ suck a man off? I think she’s having trouble.”

Poor Blake. She really was trying her best, but there was something to be said for experience. Rice’s suggestion made sense and Kali put her tray down, brushing her hair back as she laid face down on the couch on the other side of Rice’s thighs, taking his cock in hand and out of Blake’s mouth and bringing it to her own.

“Watch closely, Blake,” she said. “It’s about technique, not speed. Use your tongue.” Kali dragged hers up the side of him. “Like this. See?”

“Mhm.” Blake mimicked it, licking at his tip. “Like that?”

“No. Slower. Like this.”


	2. A Matter of Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune never had a real friend before Beacon, but when he met Rice, things changed. Such a polite boy, or so Juniper Arc thinks, and manners are important. Little did she expect to be caught in a web of her own words.

* * *

Juniper’s head perked up when the door slammed shut.

“Mom!” Jaune called. “I’m home!”

“Welcome home,” she replied, smiling and going back to cooking dinner.

“I brought a friend with me.”

The knife slipped, thudding into the cutting board but fortunately missing her finger. Juniper looked up, shock mixing with just a little hope and fear. She looked toward the door connecting the front hallway to the kitchen, watching as her son bounced inside with the _biggest_ smile on his face. 

Beside him stood a rather plain looking boy with brown hair who might have been the same age or a year older. He had a pleasant smile, friendly and inobtrusive. He’d taken his shoes off and left them by the door and he waved at her shyly.

Juniper could only stare back.

In all his years, Jaune had never brought a friend to stay over, or even to play. Not once. He hadn’t been invited to other houses to play with the kids there either. She wasn’t blind to what that meant; Jaune had no friends in the little village they called their home. She didn’t think it was anything on his part which caused that, more that their village was a small and quiet one and there weren’t many people his age around, only six in the same year at school.

And they already had their friendship circles when Jaune joined. While he had good relations with his sisters, their friends were _their friends_ and not his. He was well-liked across the village, but he didn’t have any real friends to call his own. Until now, apparently.

“Mom?” Jaune asked, looking a little nervously between her and his friend. “I asked if Rice could spend the night. Is… Is that not okay?”

Oh goodness, she’d missed the question and now her baby boy was scared she didn’t want his friend here. “No, that’s fine!” she said, smiling brightly. “Wonderful even! I was just lost in thought.” She laughed, relief rushing through her when her little boy smiled fit to split his face in two. Joy rushed through her. “You can share Jaune’s room if that’s okay. His bed is more than big enough for two and you can chat and play games.”

Normal boy stuff.

Jaune looked _thrilled_ at the thought, nodding happily.

“Come sit down,” she said, ushering them toward the large family table. It was a hot day out and they must have come back from school. “I’ll cut up some fruit for you. And you haven’t introduced your friend to me, Jaune, or vice versa. Remember your manners.”

Jaune gasped, embarrassed to have been caught out forgetting. She didn’t blame him, knowing it was because he didn’t have any friends to introduce to her before. “This is Rice! Rice, this is my mom, Juniper.” he said quickly. “Rice is my friend. My – My best friend.” Jaune hesitated on the latter, looking to the boy and so obviously hoping he’d agree.

Juniper’s heart clenched. Her son sounded so _young_ when he said that, but the cruel truth of the matter was that he wasn’t young, only inexperienced. Most kids brought friends around from the age of ten or eleven. Jaune was sixteen.

“Best friends,” Rice confirmed, making Jaune smile and Juniper relax. “And it’s nice to meet you, Mrs Arc. Would it be okay if I called you Juniper? It would be easier.”

“Of course, of course.” Anything to keep her little boy happy. “You’ll have to forgive Jaune being a little rude. He’s just excited to be having someone over.”

“It’s okay.” Rice grinned suddenly. “Manners are important to you, I see.”

“Adhering to them is the only way to look after so many kids.” With eight of her own, she had to cling to some hard rules or lose her mind. That her children be polite was one of them. “I suppose I am a little strict, but only because I care.”

“Oh, I can tell. And I agree, manners are _very important_. In fact, I think no one should be impolite or unfair on purpose. Don’t you?”

“That would be a nice world to live in,” she said, agreeing wholeheartedly. What a nice boy her son had found to be friends with. She hummed and chopped up some strawberries and melon for them.

Having someone stay over without any warning would have normally been a bother, but only because her girls did it all the time without letting her know. She’d make an exception for Jaune’s first friend.

“How did the two of you meet? Are you friends at school? Do you need me to call your parents to let them know you’ll be staying over?”

She expected Rice to answer but wasn’t surprised when it was Jaune instead, blurting out in excitement, “We met on the school bus!”

Juniper waited for more, used to her children missing out almost every important detail. “Is that it…?”

“I don’t go to school here,” Rice told her. “I actually travel around Remnant, and you don’t need to tell my parents. I moved out a long time ago.”

“Moved out?” she asked, certain she must have heard him wrong. “But you can’t be that much older than Jaune.”

“I’m mature for my age. You can trust me on that.”

“Well, it’s unusual, but you seem like a boy who has a good head on his shoulders.” Something told her Rice could look after himself. He’d made it this far, obviously. “Does that mean you’ll be leaving soon?” she asked.

Poor Jaune. His first friend gone so soon.

“I was only planning to stay for a day or two.” Rice watched Jaune’s face fall. “Buuut I could stay for a week if it means hanging out with my best friend. Is that okay with you, Juniper? I don’t have anywhere else to stay, so I’d need to live with you.”

“That’s fine.” Unusual, odd, but nothing she couldn’t put up with if it made her son happy.

“I’m glad. You were right, Jaune, your mom _is_ really nice.”

Juniper tittered happily as Jaune yelled at his friend for saying that out loud. It was always nice to have confirmation her son loved her, and that she was doing something right. She came back to the table with a small bowl of cold fruit and ice, and the boys helped themselves.

“I know a week doesn’t seem like a lot of time, but there’s plenty you boys can do in that time. And maybe you can keep in contact after.”

“I’d like that,” Rice said. “I think it would be cool for Jaune and I to make a lot of fond memories.”

Memories. An interesting way to say it, but she could see what he meant. It was rather mature of him, really, and Juniper hoped they could make a lot of happy memories together; enough to keep Jaune happy even if Rice had to continue on his travels.

Jaune was lucky to have such a conscientious friend, even if it _was_ strange they’d just met on a bus and instantly clicked like that. Strange Rice had been _on_ the school bus if he didn’t go to school, too. She would have questioned them more on that, but the boys were laughing and eating fruit and she couldn’t bring herself to.

“So, Rice, how does a boy your age travel around Remnant so freely?”

“Hm.” He swallowed his melon politely before speaking, “Mostly, I just ask people really nicely if they’ll let me on their Bullhead, ship or vehicle. I don’t walk around on foot. That would be way too dangerous.”

“And people just let you on without payment?”

“Yes.” Rice smiled. “I find people can be really agreeable if I ask something politely. I’m a very polite boy, aren’t I, Miss Juniper?”

“You are,” she agreed, nodding automatically. “You’re a very polite boy. I’m glad you’ve made such firm friends with my Jaune. He’s lucky to have you.”

“If I may, I think Jaune’s lucky to have you, Miss Juniper. You’re a very lovely mother.”

“Rice!” Jaune complained.

“Oh my.” Juniper tittered. “That’s a very forward thing to say but thank you.”

“You’re also very attractive.”

“Ah.” Her smile faltered a little. Calling her lovely was one thing since it could mean her personality or caring behaviour, but directly complimenting her looks was a little much. Jaune thought so as well, staring at his friend with his mouth wide open.

“Rice, man…”

“Ah.” Juniper swallowed and tried to rescue the situation for Jaune’s sake. “That’s kind of you to say, Rice, but I don’t think it’s appropriate to compliment someone like me in that way. But thank you anyway, it was a very sweet thing to say.”

There. That was nice, casual and they could wash it away. Awkwardness avoided.

“Was it wrong? I just wanted to be polite – and I think it’s impolite to _lie_ to someone, especially when they’ve agreed to let me stay at their place for a whole week. Wouldn’t it be more impolite if I lied to your face and _didn’t_ say that I found you attractive?”

Would it be -?

Lies were bad. Not very polite. But saying something out loud like that… but lying to her _would_ be bad. Rice had such a good point. Juniper’s hand came up to her mouth and her brows drew down. For once, she was lost for words. A rare occurrence since she’d raised eight children.

“Isn’t it wrong to lie, Jaune?” Rice asked her son.

“Mom always did say I shouldn’t lie…”

“And she said manners were so important, too.”

She had, hadn’t she? “Ahah.” She laughed. “Maybe you’re right. I guess it’s not so bad to say it as long as you’re telling the truth.”

“I understand,” Rice nodded comfortably. “In that case, I think you’re really sexy. You have a really nice body and I’d love to play with it sometime.”

Juniper writhed uncomfortably. He was just being honest, she told herself. There was nothing wrong with that and he _was_ at the age where that kind of thing was on his mind. She knew she wasn’t an unattractive woman and even at forty-five, she cut a curvaceous figure. Smooth skin, blonde hair down to her shoulders and pretty green eyes. A few of the other boys in the village would steal looks at her, she knew, so was it really strange for Rice to do the same? At least he wasn’t being creepy about it.

“Don’t you think your mother is hot, Jaune?” Her son stammered and burned bright red, unsure where to look or what to say in the face of this new line of questioning. Juniper couldn’t say she was sure either, but Rice was insistent and said, “Try looking at her as an actual woman and not your mom. Come on, it would be rude not to tell her what you think.”

It would be, she thought. It would be very rude.

“Don’t be rude, Jaune,” she said. “Tell your mommy what you think.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay, sweetie, as long as you try to be more polite in future.” Brushing some hair from her face, she sat on the edge of the table in front of them in her sundress, black tights and apron. She gestured down her own body. “So, what do you think?”

Her son’s eyes trailed up and down her figure. It was a little strange of him to be looking at her that way, but she knew it was just because she’d asked him to. Or Rice had. Or because it was the proper thing to do. One of those things. Under Rice’s instruction, he looked at her as a woman, and she could see the exact moment he realised it. His eyes locked onto her large breasts and he licked his lips. He also pitched a small tent in his lap.

“R – Rice is right. Y – You’re really good looking.”

“Good looking?” Rice asked. “Is that `pretty` good looking or `sexy` good looking?”

“S – S – Sexy…”

Oh. Oh my. Juniper felt heat creep up her own neck. She looked away, giggling nervously and trying not to look at her poor boy and embarrass him more than he was already. Calling her sexy - ? Well, it was strange for sure, but he was just giving her an honest answer, wasn’t he? There wasn’t anything unusual about that.

“My, I wonder where your sisters are,” she said, changing the subject before her boy could get even more flustered. “I know some of them are out at their friends, but I was sure Saphron and Terra were coming back later. Maybe they’re out on another date. In that case, they won’t be back until late.”

“That’s a shame,” Rice said. “I was looking forward to meeting them.”

* * *

Jaune laid in bed next to his new friend. His best friend. Even though all they were doing was going to bed, he couldn’t help but feel excited. He’d never had a friend before, not a proper close one that came around to yours and slept over, so this was his first real sleepover. Not his first, because his sisters and their friends had taken pity on him once and tried their hardest to involve him in one of theirs. He loved them for trying, but he knew it wasn’t the same.

This, though. This was different. He and Rice had spent the last two hours playing on his console and talking about this, that and everything. Rice talked about his travels and the people he met, and Jaune talked about his life here and his family.

Rice seemed to like hearing about his family, especially his sisters. He asked if they were pretty, what they were like and if he had any pictures of them. Jaune showed Rice his scroll and all the images on it and Rice looked through it, commenting on how beautiful the girls were.

That had been a little awkward, though not nearly as awkward as Rice calling his mom sexy.

Talk about embarrassing!

 _And I had to look at her like that as well,_ he thought with an embarrassed frown. _And I told mom I thought she was sexy. Ugh, that wasn’t fair. Stupid manners. Why didn’t I just lie to her?_ He knew why. Lying was wrong and he wanted to show Rice he could be just as cool as he was. That meant being polite and not lying.

In the end, he’d only gone and done it because he was worried of looking like a chicken in front of Rice. It was ridiculous given his age and he knew it – ridiculous to even be sleeping in the same bed as another guy like this – but he’d missed out on it when he was younger and wanted to try it now. He was grateful Rice didn’t complain. He didn’t even seem to care.

Maybe making a good friend wasn’t as hard as he’d thought.

Now late at night, the two were laid next to each other in Jaune’s big bed. Judging from the sounds outside, Saphron and Terra had come back. The rest of the girls must have been at their own friends’ houses. They had a lot more than he did and often spent weekends sleeping over. He personally thought the other parents in the village did it as a favour to his mom, who had eight kids to look after on her own. Their father was always out on hunts earning money to support his brood.

The door to their room clicked open and mom poked her head in. She sought him in bed, saw Rice next to him in a matching set of pyjamas and smiled like the sight made her the happiest person on Remnant.

Jaune blushed harder, knowing why and feeling embarrassed that he felt the same way.

“Goodnight, boys. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

“Wait,” Rice called.

“Hm?” Juniper paused, one hand on the light switch. “What is it? Do you need some more cushions?”

“No. Can you come in?”

Seeing nothing wrong with the request, Juniper stepped into the room. She was wearing a satin set of pyjamas pinned tightly over her bosom. It was pink and covered in little satin flaps shaped into flower petals. “What’s wrong? Is there something off with the sleeping arrangements? I can fetch you a sleeping bag if you like. We have some spare cushions and a blanket, too.”

“It’s not that,” Rice said. “I was just… well, it’s been a long time since I actually saw my mother. I remember when I was little, she would always give me a goodnight kiss before bed.”

Jaune flushed under the covers. A goodnight kiss, really? Wasn’t that a little childish?

Juniper thought so too, laughing. “Jaune and I used to do that when he was younger, Rice, but not since he was eight or nine.”

“Could _I_ have a goodnight kiss?”

Jaune squirmed. It was a little weird for his friend to ask that of his mom. “Rice…”

“She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to,” Rice said, making both him and his mom relax. “I just thought that since I was the guest, it might be okay. My mom used to say the host should always do their best to look after a guest. And manners are important.”

His mom said that too. He looked to her, wondering why the rules had suddenly changed. Juniper bit her lip and glanced back at the door for a moment. She seemed to be warring with herself internally, but the mention of manners won her over.

“Okay, I suppose you’re right. It’s not polite to turn down such a reasonable request. But just a quick one, okay?” Juniper moved over. “And only because you asked nicely. This isn’t something you should get used to.”

Rice grinned. “Okay.”

Juniper came around to Rice’s side of the bed and placed a hand on his chest above the sheets. Leaning in quickly, she pursed her lips and pecked his quickly. Very quickly. It was over in a flash and Juniper was pulling back.

“That didn’t feel like a _real_ goodnight kiss.”

Juniper hesitated. Sighing, she leaned down again, kissing Rice for a fraction of a second longer.

“There. Is that enough?”

“Hm.” Rice nodded.

Juniper stood and let out a little sigh of relief, about to leave.

“What about Jaune?” Rice asked.

“Eh?” Jaune’s face almost set on fire. “Rice, what the hell!?”

“Doesn’t he get a kiss as well?” Rice looked between him and his mom. “It would be strange if only I got a goodnight kiss, wouldn’t it? You kissed me goodnight. It’s only fair you kiss him goodnight as well.”

Jaune felt himself heating up and pulled the blankets up over his face. He was sixteen and that was a little old for something like this, surely. He didn’t want to look stupid in front of Rice. But then, Rice had wanted a goodnight kiss. What if he looked stupid because he didn’t? it would be him turning his nose up at something Rice wanted.

Would a good friend really do that? What if he embarrassed Rice by refusing? What if he made his friend feel like an idiot?

Jaune let the blanket fall.

Mom must have decided the same too, because she came around to his side of the bed and knelt. One of her hands was on his chest and she leaned up, lowering her face down toward his. He closed his eyes at the last. Their lips brushed, soft and warm. Hers moved, kissing him softly, and then she was moving back, sitting up again.

“I had two,” Rice pointed out.

Juniper paused in the act of pulling away, then moved in again. This time, jaune kept his eyes open and watched her wet lips descend to his. His body shivered a little, suddenly aware of how he’d looked at her as a woman before, and how he could kind of see down her pyjama top as she was leaning over. Her lips pushed against his again, moving softly over them.

“I’d like another,” Rice said, smiling cheekily. “Can I have another kiss, please?”

“Really?” Juniper asked, huffing a little. Rather than come around, she leaned bodily over Jaune, pressing her breasts against his chest, and kissing Rice softly again.

“Another, please.”

With a roll of her eyes, she kissed him a fourth time.

“And Jaune needs two more.”

Jaune lay still as Juniper dragged herself back, leaning down to kiss him once, then not even pulling back the full way, kissing him again. He squirmed under her, feeling his body becoming a little warmer than he thought it should.

“Can I have one last kiss?” Rice asked.

“If it’ll get you to go to bed, yes.” Pushing down on him again, she leaned over to bring her lips to Rice’s. This time, however, he opened his mouth and licked at her lips. Juniper pulled back, surprised, but Rice had a hand on the back of her head.

“Don’t stop,” he said. “It’s not polite to stop and leave someone hanging.”

It wasn’t, Jaune thought, and his mom knew it. She closed her eyes and leaned back in again, letting Rice run his tongue over her lips and then push it inside. It was a different kiss to the others, deeper and much wetter. Hotter, too. Jaune’s thighs clenched together as he watched a little dribble come out from between his friend and his mother’s mouth.

When she pulled away at last, her lips were red. “There. That’s enough, young man.”

“But Jaune needs one like that, too. Otherwise it’s not fair.”

Tingly all over and not sure what to make of it, Jaune nodded and pursed his lips, waiting expectantly. Juniper looked down on him, eyes clouded for a moment, and then nodded with a resigned expression.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be fair,” she allowed.

A hand found his cheek, tilting his head to the side. Jaune’s eyes closed as her face came in, their noses brushing. He felt her breath on his lips, felt her take a quick breath, and then she was kissing him. It felt as different as it looked. Her lips glided over his, moulding and caressing them in a way that had him moaning into her mouth.

Something impossibly hot and wet brushed against him and he gasped. Her tongue slipped in, brushing over his. Inexperienced as he was, he responded, rubbing his tongue over hers. The feeling was something impossible to describe, other than that he felt hot and light-headed.

It was over far too soon, and she drew back, smiling down at him.

“There. Happy now?”

“Y – Yeah…”

“No,” Rice said, almost predictably at this point.

“What is it now? You already had your goodnight kisses, mister. Don’t try to convince me to give you anymore.”

“It’s not that, Miss Juniper. It’s this.” Rice swept the sheets over Jaune’s body back.

He squawked and his hands dove below, trying desperately to hide the tent in his pants. He was a little too late for that, though he managed to pull the sheets back over himself before he could fully make a fool of himself.

“Riiiice!” he whined. “Why?”

“Oh my.” Mom had a hand to her lips.

“I think you did that to Jaune,” Rice said. “He got really turned on because of the way you kissed him. How is he supposed to have a good night’s sleep if he’s like that? He’s going to be all frustrated and stuff.”

Jaune furiously bundled the sheets over his crotch.

“Is that true, Jaune?” his mom asked. “Is that because of me…?”

“No!”

“Jaune.” Rice frowned at him. “It’s not polite to lie.”

“Y – Yes,” Jaune groaned, looking away embarrassed. “I – I got all excited when you were kissing me. A – And your… your…” He gestured to her breasts, “They were rubbing against my chest. I know it’s wrong, but Rice said earlier about looking at you as a woman and I couldn’t unlook it and-”

“It’s not wrong,” Rice said, coming to his rescue as only a real friend would. “I was told it’s a natural reaction, so there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“That’s right, sweetie. Things like this happen.”

He relaxed a little, still feeling embarrassed but at least happy he wasn’t a freak.

“But you still caused it to happen, Miss Juniper. I think you should take care of it so Jaune can sleep properly.” Rice said it reasonably, but there was doubt on Juniper’s face. “I mean, it’s the polite things to do. Isn’t it? If you made it hard, you should make it soft again.”

Jaune flushed. “Mom, you don’t have to…”

“No.” Juniper was already tugging the sheets gently away, sighing. “Rice is right, sweetie. I did this, and I should be responsible. Don’t worry. I’ll handle this for you and then you and your friend can get on with your sleepover.”

Jaune’s hands were numb. They were easily peeled away from the sheets he was gripping, and those were pulled away as well, revealing the small tent in his pyjama bottoms. He didn’t know what to do and felt his heart beat a little faster. He looked to Rice for help, only to receive a wink back.

It calmed him somehow. If Rice thought this was okay, it was okay. He put his hands down flat on the bed and watched as Juniper crawled over between Rice and him, kneeling down and tossing her blonde hair to the side. She leaned forward, coincidentally letting them both see down her top, and laid a hand on his bulge.

“I suppose I could stroke you off…”

“That would make a mess in the bed and we’d have to sleep somewhere else.”

“True…”

“You should use your mouth, Miss Juniper. That way you can swallow it and it won’t be a problem.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Juniper sighed and took hold of Jaune’s cotton pants in both hands, tugging them sharply down. He didn’t have any underwear on under and his pecker, a respectable six inches, popped up. It was hard and red, and he covered his face with both hands, embarrassed his best friend and his own mother were witness to it.

Even so, he peeked down through the cracks in his fingers, watching with bated breath as Juniper made herself comfortable, leaning down and shuffling back so that she was balanced on her elbows, his legs under her body.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” she asked, looking up his stomach toward him.

“N – No… It feels nice.”

He gasped when she took him in hand. It was so sudden, and he wasn’t ready for it. Her hands were warm and soft, yet also hard as she gripped him. His breath came out in sharp little gasps and despite how embarrassing it was, he couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Juniper was inspecting him – he wasn’t sure what for, but she kept opening and closing her mouth, almost like she was fighting with herself on whether she should go through with it or not. He didn’t get why. It was like Rice said; she’d caused this, so the polite thing to do was to stop it. And as both Rice and mom always said, it was important to always be polite.

Apparently, she thought so too. Nodding, she opened her mouth and pressed her lips to the head of his penis.

Jaune’s eyes rolled back. His buttocks clenched and his hips pushed up, straining to push it inside. Already, he felt warm and wet in a way he never had before. “P – Please,” he gasped. “M – More.”

Mom’s eyes flicked up to his and down again, and she followed it, lips _sliding_ down his shaft and slowly pushing him further and further into her mouth. Surrounded by her heat, he felt weak in a way he never had before, as though his whole life was being drawn out of him.

His hands fisted and bunched up the sheets under him. His teeth grated together, and he made a pathetic little whining sound as sweat beaded on his forehead. Underneath Juniper, his toes curled and dug into the mattress. 

And that was just the first moment. Reaching the base of him, Juniper paused to let her lips settle and squeeze him. Her teeth brushed over his sensitive skin but didn’t bite him. Instead, her cheeks pulled in as she began to suck. The sudden rush of wet heat overwhelmed him, and he opened his mouth and moaned loudly, body arching up. “Arhhhh!”

“Keep going!” Rice cheered. “He likes it. Jaune loves it!”

He did. Gods, but he did. Jaune’s hips writhed as Juniper continued sucking but also drew back, sliding her lips up his shaft toward the tip. He thought for a second that she would come off him and he was almost in tears at the thought, but the complaint that had been about to pass his lips turned into a ragged gasp of raw pleasure when she pushed back down instead, taking him right down to the base. Her tongue pushed up against the underside of him, tickling and teasing his cock.

His balls felt tighter than they ever had before. His whole body was coiled like a spring, bent back like an elastic band ready to snap. Rice was there with a hand on his shoulder, bent up on his side and grinning down at him.

“Let it go, Jaune. It’ll feel good, trust me. Just let it go.”

He trusted Rice implicitly. His best friend, his only friend. Jaune fell back and relaxed his muscles, feeling something like hot fire rush down his body toward his stomach. It was sudden, painfully so, and he cried out as his penis _erupted_ in Juniper’s mouth.

Her cheeks bulged and her eyes grew wide. She placed her hands down on his thigh suddenly, pushing down all the way and taking him deep inside. He felt his penis twitch and jerk inside her, pushing up against the roof of her mouth as he shot his load.

She didn’t let any spill out. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, each gulp causing her mouth to seal around him and milk him dry.

He collapsed back, spent, and watched blearily as she pulled back, drawing her lips slowly up his wet penis until she was at the tip, where she gave a final suck to make sure there was nothing left, then drew off with a wet pop.

His very wet and very soft penis flopped down between his legs.

Juniper wiped a hand over her lips. “There,” she said, a little hoarse. “Does that feel better?”

“Y – Yes, mom.”

“Good.” Juniper made to stand. “Then I think it’s time I -”

“What about me?” Rice asked, pushing his pants down. His own cock, as hard as Jaune’s had been, sprung up, red and sore. “Watching you take care of Jaune got me all excited. It’s not fair for you to do that and just leave.”

It wasn’t, Jaune decided. Having felt the pain himself, he knew what needed to be done and looked to his mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. _Please mom,_ they seemed to say, _please don’t be mean to my friend._

Juniper Arc rolled her eyes and leaned over, opening her mouth and closing it over Rice.

“It’s a good sleepover, huh?” Rice asked.

“Yeah.” Jaune agreed, watching his mom take care of his friend. “The best.”

* * *

Jaune woke up alone the next morning and panicked. Had he only imagined his friend? Had it all been a dream? He rushed to the door and out into the corridor, sprinted downstairs and pushed into the kitchen. There, an explosive breath of relief rushed from his lungs. He leaned on the door, heart beating wildly in his chest.

It hadn’t been a dream. Rice was still here.

He was sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and mom was in his lap, sat with her legs on either side of his and her breasts in his face. She was riding him, body sweaty and hair flying behind her as she bounced up and down in his lap. They were both naked and Jaune could see Rice’s penis disappearing in and out of her hairy snatch.

Beryl, one of his sisters and one pair of the terrible twins, was knelt down under mom’s bouncing backside, equally naked, and was licking at Rice’s balls. Occasionally, she would also lean up and push her tongue into Juniper’s bottom, making their mother moan happily and ride Rice harder still.

“Morning Jaune,” Rice said, peering out from between Juniper’s huge breasts. The rest of the family was around the table, all except their father, who was still out hunting. “Sorry I didn’t wake you up. You looked really tired and I didn’t think it would be fair to wake you early.”

“It’s okay.” Jaune made his way to the table. Something about the scene ought to have caught his attention, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was.

Had one of his sisters made breakfast?

No. Saphron and Terra were chatting happily, both naked and with Saphron’s hand between Terra’s thighs. Lavender was spooning cereal into her mouth without any clothes on, while Crystal lay on the table, yoghurt on her small breasts that his other sisters were licking off.

Jaune took the seat next to Rice, moving it a little so that the sweat and other juices from next to him wouldn’t spray. Maybe he was just overthinking things. Everyone else seemed relaxed and he was probably being silly.

“Hey Jaune, I was talking to your sisters earlier.” Rice had his hands on his mother’s ass, gripping and squeezing it as he helped her roll her hips against him, pushing his cock in and out of her wet pussy. “And Saphron and Terra were telling me how they were dating and getting serious.”

“Yeah. They’ve been together a while. Terra is nice to her.”

“Aww,” Terra crooned, leaning in to kiss Saphron’s cheek.

She was a pretty dark-skinned girl with red-framed glasses, medium-sized breasts and delicious nipples that looked like chocolate. Jaune wondered why he’d never noticed that before. Terra looked pretty naked.

“Well,” Rice went on. “I got to talking about how it would be cool if when they wanted to have a child, they could mimic if the baby was Saphron’s by using sperm from your family on Terra. That way, the child would still be related to Saphron. It would be like they got each other pregnant, and they said it was a good idea.”

It sounded like one. Jaune looked back to his eldest sister and her girlfriend, who looked really happy together. Almost as happy as mom was having sex with Rice on the chair next to him.

“I said it should be _you_ to get Terra pregnant.”

“Me!?”

“Sure. Better you than your dad, right?”

“I – I guess…” Jaune looked at Terra again and flushed.

“Do you want to fuck your sister’s girlfriend?”

“I – uh – no…”

“Jaune,” his mom rebuked, panting harshly and sweating. “You know – ah – you know what we say about lying.”

“Sorry.” He dipped his head. “Yeah, I’ve always wanted to have sex with Terra.”

“Well here’s your chance.” Rice looked to Terra and said, “Ride Jaune like his mom is me. Saphron, you should help, too. That way it’ll be like you all had sex together. You can lick Jaune’s balls like your sister is mine.”

It all seemed perfectly reasonable to him. Jaune stood and pushed his pants down, pulling off his pyjama top as Terra and Saphron came around.

Terra lowered herself down into his lap, stroking him with one hand. Slowly, she pushed up, letting Saphron take his penis and guide it under her, then motioning for Terra to slowly slide down onto it. The feeling of his penis slipping into the tight older girl had him reeling. He fell back into the chair, hands gripping the sides so hard he was surprised it didn’t break.

“It’s going in,” Saphron said, leaning down to watch his penis plunge into her lover. “You have to make sure to ejaculate inside, okay Jaune? I need you to put a baby in her for me.”

“Y – Yeah.” Jaune leaned forward, looking up at Terra’s pretty face with a shy smile. “Um. Is it okay if I…?” He looked helplessly at her breasts.

“Go for it,” Rice said. “You’re helping them out, so they should help you out. It’s only polite – and being polite is important.” The words meant something to Terra, who nodded and wrapped her hands around Jaune’s head, pulling his face into her bosom.

Only too eager to take what was on offer, he began to suck and lick on her nipples, groaning as Terra dragged her body up, squeezing her pussy on his cock. He moaned into her skin when a tongue followed, lapping not at his balls but instead chasing the very point where he had entered Terra, lapping at both his shaft and her pussy.

Saphron followed Terra up and down, always licking over his aching cock.

“Might take a few times to get them pregnant for sure, but I’ll help you along,” Rice said. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Jaune looked to his friend, tears in his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Hey.” Rice punched his arm lightly. “No crying. Even if I can only stay a week, we can make a lot of cool memories. This is just one of them. You knock Terra up and I’ll knock your mom up. It’s only fair, right? We both get someone pregnant.”

Yes. It was fair. It was the polite thing to do.

“What about the others?” Jaune asked, looking over his family.

“Hm. You’re right. We should probably get the whole lot pregnant. What do you think, Juniper?”

“That – ah – that sounds – hm – wonderful, Rice.” Juniper held on for dear life, slamming her hips down onto Rice’s thighs and moaning when Beryl licked at her asshole. “I – I’m glad Jaune – hah – made such a good friend in you. You’re – hm – such a good boy.”

Rice met his eyes and winked. Jaune smiled back, the two boys sagging in their seats as the girls rode them. He hadn’t expected to make such a friend this summer, nor had he thought Rice and he would hit it off so quickly on the school bus, but as Jaune cried his orgasm, cumming into his sister’s girlfriend - and as Rice did the same, filling his mother with his seed - Jaune knew the week would be one to look back on fondly, not only for him but for his family as well.


End file.
